


Green Eyed Monster

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!carlos, jealous!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos is asked to watch over Sam (TK's little friend) but when TK gets home, TK isn't as happy to see Sam like Carlos thought. TK acts out and Carlos just wants to get to the bottom of what's wrong. daddy!carlos and little!tk
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part until the new year. I do not know when I will be start posting this series again next year. I wanted to leave y'all with some fluff/ light angst after the last couple of parts have been heavy angst.

Carlos is home, on his day off while TK’s at work, but should be home in the afternoon when a text comes through.

 **Craig** Can I ask you a huge favor?  
**Carlos** Sure  
**Craig** Sam is home alone and he’s regressing. I’m stuck in a meeting all afternoon. Is there any way you can take care of him for me?

Carlos has to think about that. He’s never played with someone other than TK and what would TK think. TK can get a little jealous and possessive at times and if he sees Carlos helping out Sam he might get upset. But Craig and Sam are their friends and if Craig needs help, Carlos wants to help.

 **Carlos** Can you tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can.  
**Craig** Thank you. I owe you

Carlos grabs his keys and is on his way out the door before Craig replies that Sam knows Carlos is on the way and he’ll be waiting for the man.

* * *

Carlos gets to Craig and Sam’s house and quickly parks his car. He speeds to the front door and knocks softly. When no one answers the door, he knocks again and yells, “Sam, it’s Carlos. Can you open the door for me?”

He hears footsteps from the other side and the door slowly opens to reveal Sam’s head poking out from the other side. He carefully looks at Carlos before opening the door fully and letting Carlos step inside.

“Hey buddy,” Carlos greets the man, “Your daddy called me and said you needed someone to watch you while he’s at work.”

Sam nods and his eyes start to tear up, “Is daddy coming soon?”

Carlos shakes his head, “No, buddy. He has to work. But we can go back to my place and wait for TK. He’ll be home soon. Would you like to do that?”

Sam thinks it over then nods, “Can I bring my toys?”

“Of course! TK will love to play with you,” Carlos says, “Where’s your backpack?”

“My room,” Sam replies.

“Can you go get it?” Carlo asks, “I would but I don’t know which one is your room.”

Sam nods and runs off down the hall. He returns with his _Toy Story_ backpack and hands it to Carlos.

“What would you like to bring to my place?” Carlos asks looking around at the toys that were on the floor.

Sam moves to his toys and picks up his Woody doll, a sloth squishmellow, and a coloring book with markers. He hands them to Carlos who places them in the bag. Sam looks at the couch and grabs a blanket but doesn’t hand it over to Carlos. Instead he wraps it around his shoulders and hugs it close.

“Do you need anything else?” Carlos asks.

Sam nods, “My water bottle.”

Carlos moves into the kitchen and quickly finds the little metal water bottle with Disney characters on it. He fills it with water and puts it into the side pocket of the backpack. He moves back into the living room and sees Sam with a frown on his face and a few tears falling.

“Hey, Sam what’s wrong?” Carlos asks. He doesn’t touch Sam because he doesn’t know how he’ll react.

“I want daddy,” Sam sadly says and more tears fall.

“I know you do. But he has to work. But I’m here,” Carlos replies, “We’ll have fun. I promise.”

Sam sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. He sighs.

Carlos moves closer, “Can I give you a hug? Would that make you feel better?”

Sam thinks about it before he nods and moves into Carlos before Carlos can get his arms around him. Carlos wraps his arms around the man and Sam sighs in his shoulder taking the comfort.

Sam pulls away first and wipes at his face. He gives Carlos a sad smile, “We go to your house now?”

Carlos nods, “Yeah, let’s go to my place.”

Sam follows Carlos out of the house and Carlos makes sure the door is locked before he leads Sam to the car. He unlocks the doors and opens the passenger side for Sam. Sam gets in and Carlos helps him with the belt. He puts the backpack between Sam’s legs before closing the door and moving quickly to the driver’s side.

Sam’s quiet on the way to Carlos’ place, and Carlos doesn’t push him. He sees out of the corner of his eye, Sam burying his face into the blanket every so often and wants to ask him why he does it, but doesn’t want to upset the boy.

They pull in the drive at Carlos’ place and Sam doesn’t move to get out. Carlos does though and moves around the car to help Sam. He picks up the backpack and holds a hand out to the man and Sam takes it. Carlos goes to pull his hand away once Sam is out of the car, but Sam holds onto it tighter. Carlos seems to understand and lets Sam hold onto him as they make their way to the front door.

“What would you like to do first?” Carlos asks as they make their way inside.

Sam shrugs.

“Do you want to play?”

Sam shrugs again.

“Take a nap?”

Sam shakes his head this time.

“Eat? I can make or order whatever you want.”

Sam shrugs.

Carlos sighs with a hint of frustration, “What about a movie?”

Sam perks up at that.

“I have Netflix, Amazon, and Hulu. I have some DVDs as well, but not a lot of kid ones.”

Sam moves over to the couch and sits down. The blanket he’s been wearing around his shoulders gets moved so it’s covering his body that he somehow folded up so he’s taking as little space as possible on the couch. 

Carlos turns the TV on and hands Sam the remote. He quickly shows him how to work it and Sam nods that he understands. Carlos watches him a moment and when he feels like Sam will be okay he leaves him by himself.

Carlos looks at the time and sees that TK has about an hour before his shift is over, barring any last minute calls.

 **Carlos** Heads up, Sam is here.  
**TK** Is everything ok???  
**Carlos** He regressed at home and Craig is stuck in a meeting all afternoon.  
**Carlos** He asked me to watch Sam for him.  
**TK** Where is Sam now?  
**Carlos** My place  
**TK** idk if I want to be small when I get home  
**Carlos** That’s ok  
**Carlos** I just wanted to let you know

Carlos doesn’t get a reply after that and he assumes either TK was called away or he just didn’t want to reply. He doesn’t dwell on it though. He decides Sam is more important right now.

* * *

TK gets to Carlos’ place two hours later. He stumbles in with a weak smile and tired eyes.

“Hard shift?” Carlos asks when TK comes over to greet him.

“Something like that,” TK says and kisses him quickly, “I’m going to shower.”

“You want to say hi to Sam first?”

TK looks over to the couch where the other man is sitting. He’s unfolded himself so his legs are bent at the knee and to the side. He’s paying little attention to the two men.

“Hey Sam,” TK calls over to him.

Sam’s head snaps to look at TK, “Hi.”

“How’s your day going?” TK asks.

“I miss daddy,” Sam replies.

“He’ll be here soon,” Carlos answers, “Do you want a snack while you wait?”

Sam shrugs.

“How about I make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” Carlos says, “I have two different kinds of jelly.”

Sam perks up at that. TK doesn’t stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. He’d rather take his shower to wash the day off.

TK comes back after his shower having changed from his jeans and a shirt to joggers and a hoodie. He sees Sam eating his snack and Carlos talking to him with a smile on his face. Sam smiles back at Carlos and TK’s heart gets a little tight.

“Can I have one of those sandwiches?” TK asks.

Carlos and Sam look over at him and Carlos nods, “Yeah, you know where everything is.”

Carlos doesn’t even move to get up to make TK a sandwich. TK waits a moment hoping Carlos will leave Sam and make TK his beloved peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut into triangles with no crust, but he doesn’t.

TK sighs to himself and shuffles his way over to the kitchen and starts making his own sandwich.

The sandwich doesn’t taste as good when Carlos makes it.

After Sam and TK have had their fill of food, Carlos suggests they play together while he works at the dining room table. TK suggests they play with his Legos and Sam just nods and moves from the couch to the floor, taking his blanket with him.

TK grabs the tub of Legos from their spot and dumps them on the floor. He brings Skylar, his doll, with him. He wants to make Skylar a car since he’s never made one for the doll before.

He’s quietly working on his car when he sees Sam’s hand go to touch Skylar and he yanks the doll out of Sam’s reach, “Don’t touch them! Skylar doesn’t want to be played with.”

Sam’s face turns down and he pulls his blanket tighter around his body, “I’m sorry.”

TK sets his doll back down, out of reach, and goes back to building his car. He doesn’t try to talk to Sam and it seems to be working until Sam goes for the same lego piece TK needed and TK shouts at him, “That was my piece!” and he tries to snatch it away only to startle Sam and Sam screams.

“Boys, what’s going on?” Carlos asks looking up from his laptop.

“Nothing, papi!” TK quickly says, but Sam seems to not be in the mood to lie and tells the truth, “TK is being mean.”

Carlos gets up from his seat and moves to where the two boys are playing. He kneels down so he’s level with both of them and turns to Sam, “How is TK being mean, Sam?”

“I’m not being mean!” TK yells.

Carlos looks over at him and gives him a warning look. TK huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

Sam looks at TK, then Carlos before answering, “He took the lego I needed.”

Carlos turns to TK, “TK, what I have taught you about sharing?”

TK huffs, “But papi! I needed this piece for Skylar’s car! It’s their favorite color!”

“And what does that have to do with sharing? If you can’t share nicely, the Legos will be going away for the rest of the day,” Carlos explains.

TK huffs again and thrusts his hand with the piece at Sam, “Here, you stupid baby.”

“TK!” Carlos exclaims, “You know better than to call someone names. You are done playing with Legos for the day. Sam, buddy, if you want to continue playing you can, but TK has to find something else to play with.”

“That’s not fair!” TK cries, “He’s being a baby!”

“Tyler!” Carlos replies, “You are getting a timeout. Go to your stool.”

TK’s face goes for defiance to upset in seconds, “No, papi, please no time out! I promise I won’t call Sam a baby again!”

Carlos shakes his head, “You had your chance to be good, but you blew it. Timeout. Now!”

TK kicks his half done lego car and it breaks apart as it hits the wall, luckily no pieces hit Carlos or Sam, but it adds on time to his timeout.

TK stomps his way down the hall to the bedroom where they keep the timeout stool and he angrily sets the stool down on the floor with a loud thump. Carlos comes into the room to find TK sitting on the stool, arms crossed, and a scowl along his face.

“Tyler, you have 15 minutes in time out,” Carlos tells him, “I suggest you use this time wisely to think about what you did to Sam. I’ll set the timer and come get you when your timeout is over.”

TK turns his back to Carlos and sighs. Carlos doesn’t say anything else and TK hears him walk out the door. TK puts one of his hoodie strings in his mouth to chew on. 

_Stupid Sam_ , TK thinks _He shouldn’t have told on me. I was being nice to Sam even though I don’t want him here. Papi is mine. Not Sam’s. Stupid Daddy Craig for not being home to take care of his baby._

TK gently kicks the wall in front of him, mad that he’s in timeout while Sam gets all of his papi’s attention. TK just wanted to make Skylar a car. And now he can’t. And he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to do it again.

He looks behind him hoping his timeout was almost done, but he doesn’t see or hear anyone coming to get him. He could hear Sam giggling down the hall which only made him more mad and upset. 

The minutes tick by and the longer TK sits there, the more he gets upset and frustrated. He doesn’t want Sam at his house. He wants Sam to leave and go be with his daddy and leave him and his papi alone. TK doesn’t want to share his toys or his papi.

He hears footsteps coming down the hall but doesn’t turn around like he usually does when Papi comes in to get him after a time out. He stays sitting looking at the wall.

“Your timeout is over,” Carlos says from the doorway.

Of course he doesn’t come over to TK. TK’s been a bad boy. He probably will just leave TK to be while he goes back to Sam.

“Whatever,” TK replies but doesn’t get up to move.

“Do you want to come and apologize to Sam?”

“I don’t wanna,” TK replies.

“Then you’ll get more time added on to what you already did.”

“I don’t care. Leave me alone.”

He hears Carlos sigh, “I’ll come back in 5 minutes to check on you.”

He hears the man walk away and TK can’t help but think that he’s going to be left in the room the rest of the day. Unless Daddy Craig comes soon, so TK can have his papi back.

The 5 minutes go by quickly and Carlos comes back to check on him. TK just wants Papi so he agrees to apologize to Sam. Even if he doesn’t mean it, at least he can go back to being close to Papi and Sam can’t have him.

TK goes out to the living room to see Sam is coloring in a coloring book and he takes a quick peek at it to make sure it’s not one of his. It’s not so he goes over to stand next to him.

Sam looks up and TK mutters out, “Sorry, I called you a baby.”

“Okay,” Sam replies and goes back to coloring his page.

“TK you can go back to playing but no Legos,” Carlos tells him.

TK’s going to argue but he sees the look on Carlos’ face so he doesn’t. He just goes to grab Skylar and Carlito from their spots and picks out his own coloring book and crayons to go color quietly.

* * *

TK hears Carlos’ phone ping and he watches as he checks his messages and replies then looks at the two of them before types something else out.

“Hey Sam,” Carlos says.

Sam looks up.

“Your daddy just texted. He’s going to be a little late. He said to eat without him,” Carlos tells him.

Sam’s face goes from happy to sad in an instant. He throws his marker down, grabs for his blanket, and buries his face in it as he starts to cry.

Carlos is over to him in an instant and putting an arm around him. Sam doesn’t take his face away from his blanket, but lets Carlos gather him into his side and whisper soothing words in his ear.

It makes TK angry. That’s his papi, not Sam’s and he doesn’t want to share him. TK breaks the crayon in his hand and he slams it down on the table before getting up and grabbing Carlito before running off to the bedroom and slamming the door.

He doesn’t know how long he’s in there before there’s a soft knock and the door opens. He looks to see who it is and when Carlos walks in he turns away so he won’t see TK has been crying.

“Is it okay if I come in?” Carlos asks.

TK doesn’t answer, but he hears the door close and the bed dips. He tries to make himself small, so he doesn’t have to touch Carlos. Carlos doesn’t try to touch him but he can feel the man close by.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asks.

TK sniffs. He doesn’t want to talk. He just wants to be left alone.

“Is it because Sam is here?” Carlos asks.

TK makes a noise and Carlos takes it as an answer, “Baby, why are you upset he’s here?”

TK shrugs.

“Is it because he’s sad about his daddy? Or is it because he’s here when you weren’t?”

TK turns around to look at Carlos, “I don’t want him here.”

“And why is that?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

TK doesn’t reply.

“TK, I can’t read your mind. You have to tell me what’s wrong or I can’t help you.”

“You like Sam more than me!” TK yells and his eyes go big. He curls himself up so that he’s hiding his face into Carlito’s fur and his legs are up.

“Baby,” Carlos starts but stops, “Oh, baby, no. I don’t like Sam more than you. What made you think I did?”

“B-because you made him a sandwich, and you played with him and-and you don’t pay any attention to me. And you hugged him but not me.”

“Oh baby, no...no,” Carlos says, “Sam’s just sad because he wants his daddy and I have to make sure he’s okay because when his daddy comes I want him to know I took care of his baby. I know Daddy Craig would do the same for you if I asked.”

“So you still love me?” TK asks.

“Of course, why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“Because I’ve been naughty and Sam hasn’t.”

“I love you even when you’re naughty,” Carlos replies, “Come here and give me a hug.”

TK scoots over and Carlos’ arms go around him pulling to his chest and he kisses his cheek and blows a raspberry on his neck making TK laugh.

“Come on, I made pasta for dinner. After we can play a game or something until Daddy Craig arrives,” Carlos says.

* * *

They end up eating together at the table. TK makes peace with Sam and lets him see Carlito. After dinner Carlos brings out Candyland and they play until Craig knocks on the door.

Sam rushes to his daddy and flings himself onto the man. Thankfully Craig catches him and holds on.

“Carlos, I can’t tell you how happy I am you were able to watch Sam,” Craig says, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t available.”

“We had fun. He’s a good kid,” Carlos replies.

“I owe you one,” Craig answers back.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you would do the same for me. Have a good night and we’ll see you soon,” Carlos says.

The four men say their goodbyes and once the door is closed TK grabs Carlos and has him sit on the couch. TK happily gets in his lap and cuddles close, “My papi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget there is still the ficlet series that will be updated here and there. If you have an idea drop it in the comments or I turned anon on, on tumblr (I thought I had it on this whole time but I didn't!)
> 
> And be on the look out for my Tarlos Christmas Exchange (shh, it's a secret so I can't tell you what I'm writing or who I'm writing for), my Buddie Christmas advent, and an update to my Buddie camp fic!


End file.
